


Cool You Down Then Warm You Up

by cwtchbuddy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Ice Play, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:06:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7590373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwtchbuddy/pseuds/cwtchbuddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summer isn’t so nice to Kenma but Kuroo is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cool You Down Then Warm You Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first (and probably last, I don't know man depends on the response) KuroKen fic, so forgive me if it's not to your liking. I have been wanting to write them for a while now but was only inspired recently. This is neither edited nor beta read but still, enjoy! Lemme know what you think :)

"'s hot." Are the first words Kenma utters when he wakes up, lightly shoving Kuroo's chest to get some air. "Move."

The taller male doesn't budge, snoring and sleeping away even in the sweltering heat. Kenma grumbles when he fails in turning towards the other direction. 

Summer is tough even for Kenma who doesn't bother moving much. It's tough because Kuroo is always stuck to his side, always making sure a part of them is connected even if they are in their own worlds–him in his game and the other in his book. 

The summer holidays have caused more of the physical contact to arise, however, because after the vacation the two will be going on their separate ways for college. Although they won't be that far apart, juggling studies, social life and extracurricular activities will surely make them busy. So Kuroo has decided for them, they will spend every minute of the summer together. Kenma, with nothing better to do and knowing he will not be able to find escape from the other's plan, doesn't argue and just allows the tall male to stay with him or drag him to the mall or to the neighborhood gym. Sometimes they visit their high school to see how their juniors are doing and maybe join their practices, giving them–in Kuroo's words–some ass whooping. He really needs to stop hanging out with Bokuto, Kenma thinks.

"Kuroo," Kenma whines, shaking the taller male as hard as he can to rouse him from his sleep, "Let go. It's hot."

Instead of loosening his grip around Kenma, however, the strong arms gather him and pull his smaller body closer, feeling something hard poking his stomach.

 _Shit. He's not hard, is he?_ Kenma worried his bottom lip, trying to keep his gaze locked on Kuroo's collarbones instead. But the other moves his lower half, the stiffness hidden beneath his boxers gliding against Kenma's clothed abdominals.

 _Fuck._ The smaller of the two rarely curses, even in his mind, so this is a record.

It's not that he minds Kuroo having a boner in the morning. That has happened a couple of times before and it doesn't matter whether it is Kenma who sleeps over or Kuro does, it almost always happens. So it's not a huge deal. He already knows what might happen afterwards when the other fully awakes. However, it's summer, it's hot and Kenma isn't sure he can take a further increase in his body temperature without actually fainting.

He bites his lips and concentrates on thinking of other things, cursing the fact that Kuroo easily influences his body–the other guy hasn't even done anything other than pitching a tent in his boxers. Kenma hears the taller one groan and he knows it isn't supposed to be sexy but for some god damned reason, Kuroo's voice in the morning always gets him, the gravelly sound that the edges of his sleep produce melts the smaller one into a puddle flailing whenever he hears the other greet him. And today is no different.

"Mornin' kitten." A kiss is placed on his forehead and Kenma has to suppress the need to moan after hearing Kuroo's term of endearment for him. Then fingers lift his chin and he's met with half-lidded eyes and a smile bordering to a smirk. He wants to slap his boyfriend for wearing such a smug look but then concern glazes over his eyes as they open a little bit wider to get a better view of Kenma. The fingers on his chin move to caress his cheekbones, feeling the heat from the other's digits.

"Whatcha thinkin' 'bout puddin'?" If it wasn't so adorable, Kenma would have suffocated Kuroo for removing letters to his words but pushes it aside to shake his head.

"You sure?" Kenma nods. "You're so…red." Kuroo moves his hand to check the other's temperature, now fully awake as he worries for the other.

"I'm fine," the smaller one repeats, "It's probably just the heat."

"I'll get you something to drink, then." Kuroo presses another kiss to Kenma's forehead, harder and longer this time before pulling away. "Do you want me to fill the tub for you as well?"

"Don't wanna move," Kenma responds, eyes falling to the bulge on the front of Kuroo's boxers, remembering the taller one's needs as well. "But that…" He points at the hidden erection and his boyfriend chuckles.

"We can take care of that later." The taller one completely lets go and although he hated the heat, Kenma misses the strong arms that envelope him in security, the scent that is distinctly Kuroo cocooning him in the pleasant warmth. The door closes shut as his boyfriend goes down to fetch him a drink and he immediately buries his face to the pillow the other used, feeling his dick react just by inhaling the musky scent Kuroo has left behind. His face heats up further in embarrassment, grateful that the other is not around to tease him for it. He rolls on his stomach and debates on removing his tank top when the door opens. Kenma turns his head to its direction to find Kuroo bringing a basin with him. The taller male produces a chilled bottle of water for Kenma before pulling his desk chair close to his bed, placing the basin there and giving the other a view of what's in it. Ice, lots of them, and water. There is also a washcloth and another bottle which Kuroo removes and drinks from before leaving it on the desk, sitting on the edge of his bed later on to card through Kenma's pudding hair.

"Can you remove your top for me?" Kuroo asks afterwards, dipping the washcloth in the cold water before wringing it. When he looks up, he laughs a little at the scandalized expression on Kenma's face so he proceeds to explain that he's going to pat the wet fabric on the other's body to cool him down. Seeing no harm in it, Kenma extracts himself from the clothing and stretches his body on the mattress as Kuroo instructed, lying supine with his arms slightly abducted from his sides.

Kuroo starts with his face, getting a pinch from Kenma when he playfully rubs his face hard. He moves the cloth down to the smaller one's neck, making sure he wipes down even the back of Kenma's ears before dipping the washcloth in the water again before starting on his boyfriend's body. Kenma tries to stay still as Kuroo rubs his shoulder down to his hands, biting down his lower lip when the taller male starts rubbing down his front, giving particular attention on his chest. He can swear to all things holy that Kuroo flicked his nipple on purpose.

"Hmmm," Kenma opens his eyes when he hears his boyfriend hum, not even knowing when he had closed them, "maybe this will be better." The man on the bed watches as Kuroo reaches for an ice cube from the basin. He hisses when the cool object touches his skin, melting when it touches his sternum, the water dripping down the center of his chest. Kenma presses his lips together when he feels Kuroo move his other hand to his thigh, the washcloth cool again after having been dumped into the iced water again. He can't even keep eye contact with Kuroo who he is now sure is doing things on purpose. Kenma closes his eyes when the ice finally touches his left nipple after roaming around his torso. The difference in temperature is driving him to the edge, his chest arching up to have more of the coolness on his skin. Still, he bites on his lips so as not to give Kuroo the satisfaction of hearing him moan. Not yet. But his boyfriend is persistent–as he always is–and retrieves another ice cube from the basin, using it to abuse the other nipple that is already erect against Kenma's skin. Through his half-lidded eyes, he can see Kuroo licking his lips salaciously as Kenma starts writhing on the bed, fingers twisting on the blankets as he clenches on them. He doesn't have the heart to make his boyfriend stop, not that he wants him to anyway. 

After rubbing Kenma's rosy nub with the ice, Kuroo moves it to the other's navel before it completely melts, poking at the puddle it has created there with a small smile on his face before lifting his head up to meet eyes with his boyfriend for a brief second. He doesn't allow his hands to stop, however, kneading with the washcloth and skirting inside the other's boxers to tease him further. When he removes the cloth from Kenma's thighs, he looks on the other's lower half to find his boyfriend's erection straining against the flimsy fabric of his underwear.

"My, my," Kuroo comments, licking his lips after while he allows the washcloth to fall into the basin, "Looks like this won't work." With his index finger, he traces the outline of Kenma's length and a devious grin blooms on his face when he says, "You're still heating up either way."

Kenma cannot push down the moan anymore and gives it the chance to escape, the sound cut short when Kuroo leans down to capture his lips. It's their first kiss for the day, one of the many hundreds they will probably share in the remaining hours of daylight which will most likely double during nighttime. Kuroo's lips are quite clingy after all. Despite his boyfriend's rough look, his lips are soft and Kenma finds himself responding like always, opening his mouth to welcome the other's tongue in only after a few glides of their lips.

"I hate you." Kenma says later when they part, the need for air being the only reason as Kuroo dives back down the next instant but not without a retort.

"No, you don't."

"I do."

"You don't."

"I do."

It goes on and on, the words interspersing with the slide of their mouths against each other. It only stops when Kuroo moves his body to lay on top of Kenma, his erection–that the younger realizes has grown bigger–rubbing against the other's.

"Nnnggghhh."

"You don't." Kuroo says with finality before rolling his hips to give their cocks the needed friction. 

Kenma's words get stuck in his throat as he spreads his legs and gives his boyfriend more space to move. Only sounds of pleasure leave his mouth as Kuroo assaults his neck and chest, sucking new bruises over old ones, reviving them before they disappear. A high-pitched moan escapes him when the taller one latches his lips on Kenma's nipple, sucking it into his mouth before lapping at it, lightly biting on the abused bud before moving to torture the other. Kenma doesn't complain, he can't because there's no need to. He forgets about the summer heat as his own body temperature rises in response to Kuroo's ministrations, losing to insanity when the other slips his hand into the smaller one's boxers. The bleached blond twists his fingers in his boyfriend's bedhead, pushing it to his chest as he arches his body away from the mattress and into Kuroo's mouth, reveling in the feel of his boyfriend's smile against his skin.

"Lick, kitten." Kenma hears Kuroo's instructions, feeling fingers pressing down on his bottom lip. He opens his mouth and follows his boyfriend's instructions, sucking on the digits with his eyes closed. Kuroo groans when he sees the erotic expressions on the smaller's face, hurrying it along by kissing down Kenma's body before he dies of blue balls or cums without being touched.

Kuroo struggles to remove Kenma's boxers with one hand, but he succeeds with the help of the other lifting his hips and pushing down the offending material with his other hand. Kenma holds on to his boyfriend's hand as he sucks on the long and thick appendages that will probably open and stretch him later on. He watches as Kuroo licks his cock, lathering the flesh with his saliva before taking the erection into his mouth. The smaller one unconsciously bucks his hips up, rubbing the tip of his cock to the back of his boyfriend's throat, fingers buried into the messy mound of black hair. Sometime after, his mouth opens and stays like that as sounds freely escape. The fingers inside his mouth disappear, making a reappearance by his entrance as they tap the pulsating muscle. Kenma doesn't even hold it in, begging Kuroo to push it in already. With the added stimulation to his behind, his mind has a hard time deciding whether he should move his hips towards his boyfriend's mouth or his fingers. Kuroo decides for him, letting go of Kenma's cock when he can easily insert three of his fingers in. The taller male leans back and pushes down his own boxers, his cock leaking precum and twitching at the sight of Kenma grinding down to meet his fingers.

"Look at you," Kuroo's voice is hoarse from giving the other head, but he continues, "fucking yourself with my fingers." His hands roam freely across Kenma's body as he indulges himself on his front row seat, enjoying the way his boyfriend's body moves, undulating and flowing freely like water. He'd be lying if he says he didn't drool over it. Watching Kenma play with himself and taking control of his pleasure is hot, after all, there's no need to deny it.

There are things that Kenma wants but never says out loud, like that game he's been waiting for that he couldn't get himself because they had practice, thank goodness Kuroo can read him so well and got it pre-ordered for him. However, sex isn't one of them.

Kenma weakly lifts one hand and pulls Kuroo down, whispering hotly against his boyfriend's lips, "Just fuck me already." And as stated above, a Kenma who takes control is always hot in Kuroo's books. So he nods his head and aligns his cock to his boyfriend's entrance, the hole gaping as the smaller body relaxes and opens wide to welcome him. Kuroo barely reins in his desire to just push all the way in when he sees Kenma's pink entrance waiting for him. He throws his head back when his head is engulfed by the heat, using all his restraints to push in slowly so as not to hurt his boyfriend. The tight hear gradually sheaths his whole length, pulling a groan from the depths of his throat when he bottoms out and hears Kenma mewl. His face disappears into the smaller one's neck, allowing the other to adjust before he starts moving and giving himself the time to savour the heat surrounding him.

It doesn't take long for the other to find the strength to wrap his arms around Kuroo's shoulders, tapping the taller one as a sign of consent. Kuroo hums and experimentally pulls out, pushing back in halfway through. He goes with a slow pace, as usual, picking up the speed as the minutes pass. Kenma encourages him with the erotic noises playing directly into Kuroo's ear, the fingers that claw at his skin and the words of praise from those pink kiss swollen lips.

Kuroo angles his thrusts, even leaning back so he can have a clearer view of Kenma's face as he makes love to him. When he kneels and lifts the other's rear off the mattress and plunge even deeper, the smaller body instantaneously arches beautifully, a scream accompanying this reaction and Kuroo knows he's hit the mark just right. He keeps the angle, the pace and depth and it's like the holy trinity for Kenma.

The smaller body is flushed, the water droplets from awhile ago now replaced by beads of sweat due to their rigorous exercise. But all Kuroo can think at the moment is how beautiful Kenma is, the expanse of porcelain skin littered with purpling bruises, eyes half-lidded and jaw unhinged, the muscles beneath the skin contracting to display a strong body despite the fragile frame it presents. And all Kuroo wants is to reward that beauty. So he does. He pistons into Kenma, ramming the tip of his cock straight into the other's prostate, squeezing out every sound possible, leaving the smaller one gasping for air and incapable of articulating anything. Years of knowing each other and their bodies allows Kuroo to be adept with the signs and when Kenma's insides starts clenching on his dick ecstatically, he knows it's time. He wraps one large hand around his boyfriend's cock and pumps it in time with his thrusts, brisk and tight enough to squeeze the pleasure out of Kenma's body.

The smaller figure thrashes on the bed. Kenma can feel liquid rising in his cock, he can sense his impending release but he is too busy gasping to say anything in warning even though he knows he doesn't need to. When he explodes in Kuroo's hand, he feels heat, a comfortable one, take over his body. He convulses as he shoots white spurts of cum onto his boyfriend's hand and his stomach. His toes curl in as the last of his fluids oozes out of his crown, the mix of Kuroo's saliva and his ejaculate making his length glisten. 

Kenma's upper body falls limp on the bed as Kuroo keeps thrusting into him, hand abandoning the smaller one's now empty cock to grip on his boyfriend's hips, ramming his length in to chase his own orgasm. The blond tightens around him when he thrusts deep and it topples him over, struggling to pull out with the grip that holds him. But he manages to pull himself from the tight heat, his pace arrhythmic as he paints Kenma's walls white, his cum coating his manhood as he rides his orgasm, shuddering and panting as his boyfriend's warm cavity pulls the last drop out of him.

Kuroo falls on top of Kenma, their sweaty chests gliding against each other as they come down from their high and try to catch their breaths. The smaller one doesn't complain at first, until he comes to his senses and realizes it's hard to breathe because Kuroo is weighing him down, pushing his body further into the mattress. He's certain his body has left an impression on it already.

"Off." Kenma lightly shoves at Kuroo's chest who just mumbles against his shoulder. "Off, Kuroo. It's hot and sticky." He protests, pushing his boyfriend again he thankfully supports himself with his arms beside Kenma's head.

"I love you too, darling." Kuroo has that greasy smile on his face again and Kenma wants to wipe it off but he also kind of doesn't want to because his boyfriend looks sleazy and handsome, it doesn't even make sense to him how he does that.

Instead of responding, Kenma clicks his tongue and says, "You planned this."

"I didn't." Kuroo shakes his head and acts innocent, pulling out to place himself beside Kenma, smiling when he hears a small whine leave his boyfriend's lips.

"You so did."

"You don't have proof." Kuroo traces random patterns on Kenma's chest and the smaller one doesn't really have the energy to swat at the larger hand so he lets him be. "'sides, we're gonna do it either way, why prolong it?"

Kenma's nose flares a little before he turns around to face the direction of the window with his back to Kuroo, "I really hate you."

Kuroo sniggers when he hears what Kenma had to say, placing an arm around the smaller body to pull him close once more. To his boyfriend's shoulder he whispers, "You do not."

"I do."

"You don't."

"I do."

"You love me."

"I do."

"Ha! Gotcha!"

Kenma can do nothing but give up and groan into his pillow because he knows it's true and there's no sense in saying otherwise.


End file.
